civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Asturias (Pelagius)
Asturias lead by Pelagius is a custom civilization by the Sixteen Nation Project, with special thanks given to DJSHenninger. This mod requires Gods and Kings and is compatible with Brave New World. Overview Dawn of Man Hail, dux and princeps of the last Iberian stronghold of the faith, Don Pelayo, founder of the kingdom of the Astures! The faithful will forever venerate your conquests. Born a Christian Visigoth, you struck back against the Islamic Moors who threatened to take your homeland for themselves. Though before the local tribes could do little against the invaders, your victory at Covadonga inspired them to rally under your banner, creating a resistance force in true in opposition to the invading Umayyads. In stopping the Moorish expansion, history credits you with the beginning of the Reconquista. Your successors, too, continued to expand the fledgling kingdom, growing it larger and stronger until it became the Kingdom of León, a might to be feared by al-Andalus! Great prince, your people are once again threatened by attack by the infidels, and they look to you to defend them! Will you heed their call, Pelagius? Can you command a militia army so skillfully that it would push back the enemy from these fair lands? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction Welcome, my brother in the faith, to my kingdom, that of Asturias! I am the princeps Pelagius, and - er, you are a brother in the faith, right? Not a heathen? I'd hate to have to destroy more heathens... Strategy Asturias is built for two things only: to destroy everything in sight, and spread their religion by any means necessary. The former upholds the latter. The ability to bring allied city-states into the fold during wartime, along with the mere presence of a Jinete to disrupt two major advantages of the enemy on the battlefield (Great Generals and citadels), makes Asturias a formidable juggernaut to defend against - or even, for that matter, to conquer, since the influx of city-states can rapidly inflate the number of cities one must occupy in order to destroy Asturias. As the war machine barrels forward, it propagates Asturian religion and earns them faith to propagate their religion even further, cementing their regional power by allowing them to maintain permanent control of tiles with Alfoces and make common bond with city-states via common religion. However, if Asturias has enough city-state allies, it cannot sustain a prolonged war, since each city-state-become-normal-city contributes unhappiness to the empire, and that adds up quickly. Unique Attributes List of Cities Mod Support Events and Decisions Fortify the Mountain Passes Foes sweep into our fair country through the mountainous pathways! Let us therefore set up gates, walls, and towers among these chokepoints, to hedge up the ways wherein the infidels may invade, and secure the roads for our own armies. Requirements: * Player must be Asturias * May only be enacted once per game * Must have at least 2 Workers * 2 Magistrates Costs: * iMod * 200 * # of cities Gold Rewards: * Non-friendly units that move onto a hills tile in friendly territory lose all remaining movement points and take 10 to 25 points of damage Remove Heathen Influences The practices of infidels are seeping into and polluting the one true faith. Abominable! There is a renowed theologist trying to reverse the process; if we promote his efforts, we could spread the true doctrine of *our religion* to the ends of the earth. Requirements: * Player must be Asturias * May only be enacted once per era * Must have a majority religion * At least 2 religions must be present in the empire Costs: * 500 * iMod Culture * 5 * iMod * # of followers of religions other than your majority religion Gold Rewards: * 3 * iMod * # of followers of your majority religion * Your majority religion spreads to allied city states Abbot's Folly Heresy and rule by a heathen people has caused your people to believe that the end of the world is nigh. In fact, the abbot of the church of Saint Toribio has gone so far as to publically declare that the end of the world will occur on Easter, 800 AD. In frightful anticipation, a man named Ordonius yelled out to the crowd, "Let us eat and drink, so that if the end of the world comes we are full!" Option 1: Well, let's give them all food and drink! * Accumulated Food stocks in all cities are halved Option 2: The fool! There's food in heaven! * Accumulated Golden Age points are halved Option 3: Why bother? The abbot was wrong anyway... * Accumulated Faith points are halved Heir Slain Your son and the heir to the throne, Fafila, was mauled by a bear during a trial of courage required of the nobility. His incompetence has thus lowered your people's opinion of your dynasty. 'Option 1: ' Those darn bears! * Lose between 50 and 150 Golden Age points Category:All Civilizations Category:Sixteen Nation Project Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders